Fall Back Down
by Kaira-chan
Summary: My first song fic, the song is Fall Back Down by Rancid


Kaira-chan: Hey, this is my first song fic. 

Yami Kaira: Good song, bad fic. 

Kaira-chan: So yeah, it's not that good, and its really long O_o...well...sort of long... and theres a lot of jot notes . 

Yami Kaira: She had alittle too much fun typing [ number]... =.=

Yami: So yeah, please read it ^_^ And say if you enjoy. 

PharaohYami: Kaira-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or the band Rancid (Too bad) or the lyrics to Fall Back Down, sung by Rancid. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] = This is what Yugi calls Yami. It means "The other me," and its from back when Yugi thought that Yami was another personality of his...or so I'm led to believe.__

[2] = Although his friends don't seem to, his enemy's always seem to notice a personality shift when it came to Yami and Yugi. Show's what 'great' friends he has, huh?

[3] = Somehow, Yami seems to be good at _everything._ And he always seems to win O_o Even if it involves a die just breaking in half for no real reason what-so-ever O_o (That win still amazes me). 

[4] =This is what Yami calls Yugi in the original. I know that for sure, I've seen it ^___^ Neways, yeah, it means other, partner, whatever. Take your pick. __

[5] = This actually isn't quite true. Yugi does stand up for...his friends. Not in the violent way, but in the 'I'll get beat up for them,' way. Ok, maybe it is true. I still have yet to see him stand up for himself...__

[6] = Sennen is Japanese for 1000 years. Also known as a millennium. 

[7] = For the oddest of reasons (Which I still need to figure out), Yami doesn't let Yugi remember what happened, so Yugi tends to black out when Yami takes over, therefore, making him have holes in his memory. I don't think so far (In the Shonen Jump) that his friends know about it, but oh well ^-^ 

[8] = Yeah...she hit Prof. Yoshimoro with a globe when Shadi turned him all zombie like. Knocked out 3 teeth ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

_Don__'t worry about me I'm gonna make it alright _

Yami no Yugi watched as his light was pushed again. Yugi rammed into the wall, hard. He gasped and a trickle of blood fell from his lips. 'Sorry Yugi. Just hang in there a little while longer. I just need to find out what makes this guy tick,' Yami no Yugi thought anxiously.

/mou hitori no boku [1]. Help me, please/

//Don't worry Yugi. Just wait a little while//

That's when Yami saw it. The guitar pick the guy was using as a ear ring. 

  


_Got my enemies cross haired and in my sight _

  


The puzzle glowed, as the ancient spirit took over Yugi. "Stop," Yami wheezed. Yugi was really hurting. This body was in bad shape. "Let's play a game..."

"What kind of game..." The guy asked suspiciously. This Yugi seemed... different somehow. 

"Its really quite simple. We keep playing guitar riff's until one of us can think of no more, reuse the same riffs, or have a riff that just sounds like crap," Yugi smirked. 

'Defiantly not the same kid,'[2] The guy though. "What's in it for me if I win?" The guy asked. "What are the stakes?"

Yugi's smirk widened. "If by some small chance you win, you can do whatever you please with me. If I, on the other hand win, it's your life."

The boy looked at him suspiciously. The stakes were pretty high. But there was no reason he could loose right?_  
_

_I take a bad situation gonna make it right _

  


Yugi waited in the shadow's, as the other boy drew nearer. In his hand's, Yugi held a guitar. The boy had run home to get his own. 

He unclasped the pick he had as an earing. "Where are we playing at?" he asked. 

Yugi tilted his head to a building beside them. "Good amps. Good recording system. No one's there," He said, a insane grin crossing his lips. The boy gulped. 

"Firstly, what's your name?" Yugi asked. The boy didn't know why he asked. Maybe he just wanted to know the name of his next opponent?

"Gengaku. Gengaku Genka," The boy, Genka said.

"Well, Gengaku. I'm sure this will be fun," Yugi smirked, pushing open a door. Genka walked through it, and was followed by Yugi. 

It was completely dark, he couldn't see anything, until Yugi flicked on the lights, relieving a stage. Genka looked around, impressed, before hoping onto the stage, and plugging his guitar into the amp. Yugi did the same. And then, Genka played his guitar, letting the music wash over him, blocking everything out. _  
_

_In the shadows of darkness I stand in the light_

  


From inside his mind, Yugi saw it all. He saw Yami no Yugi challenge him, and then Genkaplay. Yugi never heard anything like it. This boy had skills. 

Yami no Yugi waited for him to finish, before he too broke into a riff. Yugi was in wonder. Yami no Yugi was wonderful. But Yugi couldn't help but wonder where he got his skills from. Yugi had barely touched a guitar in his life. [3]

Gengaku looked nervous, but continued onto another riff. This continued of for a while, before Yami no Yugi stopped him.

"What?" Gengaku asked. Yugi was wondering the same thing. 

Yami no Yugi smirked. "You played that riff already."

Both Yugi and Gengaku blinked. He had? How had Yami no Yugi remember that? Yami no Yugi jumped off the stage, and played the riff he had just played. Then he rewound it, and played that riff. It was the very first riff Gengaku had played. 

"You don't have confidence in your music, you were afraid to try something new, and because of it you lost. You take your un-confidence out on others, and for that you must pay. You remember our terms?" Yami no Yugi smirked. Gengaku's eyes widdened. 

/NO! Mou hitori no boku! Don't hurt him!/

Yami no Yugi paused as he raised his hand. 

/Please don't. Don't hurt him.../

//Why? Why do you want me to stop aibou? [4] He hurt you...//

_ Ya see it__'s my style and I'll keep true _

/I don't like seeing people get hurt. Please mou hitori no boku. Please don't hurt him./

Yami no Yugi sighed, and lowered his hand. "You get off this time, but piss me off again, and you won't get off so easily. Keep up you're music, you're quite good," Yami no Yugi said, turning around and facing Gengaku. Gengaku nodded. 

//Aibou?// Yami asked through the link. 

/Yes?/Yugi asked, relieved. 

//Why can't I say no to you?//

Yugi stayed silent. He didn't know. //Why wouldn't you let me hurt him? You didn't mind the others.//__

  


_I've had a bad year but I got through_

_I__'ve been knocked out, beat down, black and blue _

/I didn't see the others mou hitori no boku. You didn't let me see them./ Yugi said. 

//Why don't you try to hurt those who have hurt you?You're much to easy going. You don't stand up for yourself...// [5]

/If I would've hurt Jou and Honda, would they have been my friend?/ Yugi asked. Yami no Yugi stayed silent. /I just need to stand up for my friends, and I'm sure they'll stand up for me. I don't need to hurt people, just protect them. I've been through a lot, and I've gotten through a lot. I know it will be easier with you, and my friends./

Yami no Yugi stayed silent. 

  
  


___She's not the one coming back for you   
She's not the one coming back for you   
_

_ //_Aibou. I'm letting you take control again. It's going to be painful, okay?// Yami no Yugi asked. 

The puzzle glowed as Yami no Yugi left Yugi's body, letting him take over. They were in an alley, somewhere where Yami no Yugi had gone, in order to let Yugi take over. 

Yugi yelped in pain as he came back to his body, and slid down the wall, his legs not being able to support him. 

  


_If I fall back down   
You__'re gonna help me back up again   
_

Yami no Yugi floated in front of him. //Aibou, are you okay?// He asked, worried. 

/Yeah. It just hurts alittle,/ Yugi answered back. 

//Good. You won't remember the things that happened tonight, OK?// Yami no Yugi asked. 

/How could I forget?/ Yugi asked innocently. 

  


_If I fall back down   
You__'re gonna be my friend   
_

Yami no Yugi looked into his eyes. Then smiled. His head jerked to the right, as he heard something. When he had found out what it was, he smirked, and disappeared into the sennen puzzle. [6]__

  


_If I fall back down   
You__'re gonna help me back up again_

  


"I think he went this way," A voice said. "I heard something over here. Yugi closed his eyes. He didn't care who it was, and they probably didn't care much for him. The pain, it was stopping him from standing, so he figured it was best this way.__

_   
If I fall back down   
You__'re gonna be my friend   
_

Yugi opened his eyes a slit, when he felt someone standing in front of him. He was met with an outstretched hand. He looked up, and smiled into the face of Jonouchi. He took his hand, and Jonouchi pulled him up to his feet. Yugi stumbled, and Jonouchi quickly draped one of Yugi's arms around his shoulder, while his other reached around behind, holding him up.

"Come on buddy. The other's are still looking for you," Jonouchi smiled. "Are you OK?"__

  


_It takes disaster to learn a lesson _

  


Jonouchi had helped walk Yugi to the city park. They figured it would be best there, so Yugi's Grandpa couldn't hear them. 

"Yugi. I'm really sorry, I didn't know..." Jonouchi said as they sat on a bench. "We shouldn't have said that. We are all, really sorry."

Yugi nodded, and leaned back. __

  


_We__'re gonna make it through the darkest nights_

  


"I'm sorry Jonouchi. I couldn't find him," Anzu said, until she say Yugi sitting beside Jonouchi. "Oh Yugi! I'm sorry!" She said, running up to Yugi, and hugging him tightly. 

"It's okay Anzu. It'll be OK, right?" Yugi smiled. Anzu nodded, smiling through her tears. Before she even knew what she was doing, she kissed him lightly on the lips. 

_   
Some people pretend to make a reason _

_But that one make everything alright ___

  


"If anything, I should be the one sorry," Yugi said, blushing. "You were all right, I was wrong," He said. "I should've listened to you. I should've listened to my friends."

Honda and Bakura came up next. "I'm sorry - Yugi! You're ok!" Honda said, and both he and Ryou ran up to them. "We are sorry Yugi," The said in unison. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yugi said again. __

  


_Well the rest of times they don__'t face me   
Even if I look and act pretty crazy _

  


"So what happened Yugi? I would've thought that she would've hurt you more. It seems you had gotten off pretty easy," Jonouchi asked. 

Yugi thought. "I..don't know. The guy, he must have knocked my unconscious, because when I woke up, I was laying in that alley," Yugi answered, truthfully. 

Yugi's friends exchanged glances. Yugi had been doing this a lot lately. Forgetting things that involved harming him or his friends. [7]

"OK then, what happened between you and... her?" Anzu asked.__

  


_On my way down she betrayed me   
Now my vision is no longer hazy _

  


"She was telling me to ditch you all. She said that if I didn't she wouldn't go out with me anymore, so I broke up with her. On my way back home, she had sent someone after me, to beat me up. He said he was going to kill me," Yugi said, looking at her feet. 

"Yeah, no one ever dumps 'Princess' Trinity," Jonouchi laughed. 

"That took guts Yugi," Honda said. 

"Yeah, thank you," Anzu smiled. 

"Want us to teach her a lesson Yugi?" Jonouchi asked. __

  


_See I__'m very lucky to have my crew   
They stood by me when she's through_

Yugi smiled. "Thank you guys, but I think we'll just let her go. I'm happy just being with you guys. I'm ..." Yugi was lost for words. "I'm glad you guys stuck by me, even when I was being a jerk. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Yugi said, looking at his feet. His friends were to good to him. Much to good for him. 

Jonouchi laughed. "Why would we be mad? After a lifetime known as a 'loser' it's only natural that you'd want to hang out with the popular people. Date the popular bitch," Jonouchi laughed.

Yugi laughed too. "Yeah, but I was taught my lesson, those people are really cruel to eachother. And they call eachother 'friends'," Yugi grinned. 

"Yeah, not everyone can be like us," Anzu said, sitting beside Yugi and flopping her arm casually around his shoulders.

"So, tell us what life on the inside is like?" Ryou asked, smiling softly. __

_   
I__'ve been knocked out, beat down, black and blue   
She's not the one coming back for you   
She's not the one coming back for you _

  


"The may not have punched you, but they sure knocked you around verbally. You made one screw up, and they'd be on your back forever. It was horrible. And if you were going out with someone, they wouldn't stand up for you. Infact, they were probably one of the one's making fun of you. It was almost as if there was a ranking system. The really 'cool' ones weren't allowed to be made fun of, but the newbies, and wanna be cool people were brought down so much," Yugi said. 

His friends laughed. "And that is why you are never going back to the dark side, right Yug'?" Jonouchi grinned. 

Yugi nodded. "Never."_  
  
If I fall back down   
You__'re gonna help me back up again _

_If I fall back down   
You're gonna be my friend _

  


The next day, Yugi went to school, like usual. He took the subway there alone, his friends all living to far away to help him out. He was hassled a lot on it. Being 'accidently' pushed into the walls, and pushed around. He got off at his stop, and walked to school, being harassed the whole time. 

He was glad when he finally saw the school grounds, and quickened his step. His friends would be there, he knew. Before he got there, however, someone from behind him pushed him hard, knocking him to the ground. 

Yugi fell onto his hands an knees, where he was kicked at in the side. 

"So, you think you have what it takes to dump Trinity-sama? You think you can handle the consequences?" One of the boys said. 

Yugi attempted to get back up, but one of the boys kicked him hard. 

"Hey, you! Stop it!" Yugi heard a voice. He looked up, to see Jonouchi running towards them. "You think five on one is fare?" He snapped. "Let me even the odds."

Yugi smiled as his friend came to his rescue. Jonouchi stopped, and offered his hand for Yugi to take. Yugi took it, and Jonouchi pulled him to his feet. "You can go to the school, it'll be safer in there," Jonouchi said. 

"No. I'm not leaving," Yugi said. Jonouchi smirked, as he got ready to fight. "Ok, Yugi."_  
  
If I fall back down   
You__'re gonna help me back up again   
If I fall back down   
You're gonna be my friend   
_

"Wait! Stop!" A voice called out, from the direction of the school grounds. Honda came running up. "You weren't going to start before I joined the party, were you?" Honda asked. 

The five other guys looked a little nervous. "Don't worry, we still have them out numbered, and probably little Yugi won't even fight," The one in the lead said. Ryou and Anzu ran up then, both standing with Yugi.

"We've got your back if anything happens Jonouchi," Anzu said. "And if you need help, I can always grab a globe," [8] Jonouchi and Yugi laughed. __

  


_If I fall back down   
You__'re gonna help me back up again   
If I fall back down   
You're gonna be my friend _

  


"Don't hurt them too bad, guys," Yugi said. 

Jonouchi and Honda nodded shortly. "We'll try not to," Honda said. 

Jonouchi jumped at one of them, punching him in the face. From behind, two more came, but Honda sent them flying, kicking them. Jonouchi took out one of the others, and the only one left, soon, was the one that they had decided was the leader._  
  
If I fall back down   
You__'re gonna help me back up again   
If I fall back down   
You're gonna be my friend _

  


He took one look at them, and took of running for the school grounds. Jonouchi and Honda smiled, and together, the five friends walked towards the school. 

"We've always got your back Yugi," Jonouchi smiled. 

"And I've always got your's."_  
  
If I fall back down   
You__'re gonna help me back up again   
If I fall back down   
You're gonna be my friend _

  
  


"Are you telling me, that you let that little runt, and his 'friends,' beat you?" A girl asked, leaning on a muscular guy.

"I'm sorry, Trinity-sama," He stuttered. 

She stayed silent, before announcing to her other 'friends,' a better word being followers, "Anyone seem hanging out with him," She pointed to the guy, the leader of the group who just lost to Jonouchi and Honda, "Will be outcast. You hear?" Everyone nodded. 

She'd never have true friends, not like Yugi and his. She'd never be able to get friends who would have her back, through thick and thin, and to help her back up, if she ever fell again. _  
  
If I fall back down   
You__'re gonna help me back up again   
If I fall back down   
You're gonna be my friend   
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: So how did you like?

Yami Kaira; It was horrible, wasn't it?

Yami: Please review. 

Pharaoh Yami: And perhaps we'll get back to you. 


End file.
